One day at the Lake
by SakuraAngel6761
Summary: Four nosy boys spy on four girls. Sasusaku, naruhin, nejiten, shikaino,My first story, please read the story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

-1 Summary: Four nosy boys spy on four girls sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino, nejiten,

My first fanfic ever! Story better than summary

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto at all

One day at the lake (enjoy!)

* * *

One day four boys were waiting for their sensei. A blond boy with blue eyes said "Ahhhhhh! Where is he?" "Shut up Naruto" said boy with brown hair and white eyes. "Don't tell me shut up, you shut up Neji!" 

"Quiet dobe, you're going to give me a headache," said boy with raven-like hair with eyes to match. "What did you call me Sasuke-teme?" said Naruto "I called you a dobe, you dobe," Sasuke replied.

Naruto clapped his hands together and said " Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, lets play a game." Both Sasuke and Neji glared at Naruto while the boy with brown hair in a ponytail named Shikamaru said "No its too troublesome."

"Aw, come on please." "No baka." Naruto sat down with arms cross and said "Hmph fine," and glared at Sasuke who glared back. 'Finally the dobe is quietfor a change' he thought to himself.

Two minutes pass by.

"Ahhhhhhh! Why is he so late! Where is that pervert? I'm going to beat the crap out of him today!" Naruto yelled.

'Well that didn't last long' the others thought.

A hour passed bye and yet no Kakashi-sensei.

Shikamaru and Neji were sleeping, Naruto stare at a rock muttering how stupid , and how perverted their sensei is. Sasuke was sitting on a branch staring at the sky, until. "OY! Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke!"

Neji eyes snapped open "What?" Shikamaru just opened his eyes. "What dobe?" asked Sasuke "I was wondering wanna spy on the girls since our perverted sensei isn't here?" Now everyone was staring at Naruto like O.o or T.T and one by one said

"You make me sick"

"You're so troublesome"

"Dobe"

Neji and Sasuke glared at Naruto. Who glared back. "I didn't mean like in a perverted way. I mean like find out their secrets and stuff." Now everyone was quietly thinking.

'Maybe I will find out if Sakura like me' thought Sasuke, who was blushing very lightly at this comment.

' I wonder if Tentenhas warmed up to me yet' thought none other than Neji 'Whoa! Where did that come from?'

' Hmmmm I wonder if troublesome Ino likes me' thought Shikamaru.

Naruto grinned at their blushing faces 'I have a plan' and said "Unless you're all scared, we can do something else." And put his arms behind his head as if he didn't care, while eyeing their reactions both Neji and Sasuke had veins popping up at their foreheads and gave death glares.

Then they both yelled " I'm going." Naruto raised his arms in victory " Yay!" and poke Shikamaru, he opened one eye "What do you yawn want?" "Wanna find out the big mouth blonde's secrets?" Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru gripped Naruto's shirt, he had flames in his eyes and lazily said " Don't you dare call Ino-chan that! You hear me?"

Naruto nodded and sweat drop. Then he let go of Naruto's shirt. Sasuke grinned " What's the matter Nara?" Neji grinned too "Yeah Nara, got feelings for Ino don't ya?" The three smirked at Shikamaru as he sighed and nodded yes.

10 minutes after Shkiamaru's confession.

'One down, two to go' Naruto thought , as he walked over to Neji.

"What do you want Naruto?" Neji asked. He didn't look up, Naruto asked " Do you like anyone?" "No" "Really? Cuz I saw Tenten with Rock Lee the other day and-"

Neji face was full of rage "WHAT! I SHOULD TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! OR I SHOULD PEEL HIS SKIN AND BURN HIM UNTILL HE DIES!" his face quickly went from burning with rage to unemotional and he cleared his throat

" Er, I mean so."

Poor, poor, poor, Neji. Why was he so poor?

Because Sasuke saw everything and smirked " What's the matter Hyuuga? You jealous?" There was a very faint tint of pink on the cheeks of Neji's face. 'Two down, one to go. Last but not least Uchiha Sasuke.'

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. He put a finger on his chin like if he was thinking. "Be, Sasuke-teme anyone catch your eye?" 'Sakura that's who' he thought, as Naruto kept questioning him about who he liked. Finally Sasuke lost his cool and shouted "Naruto for the last time I do not like Sakura."

That's when everyone was making faces like O.o

Naruto with his fox-like grin , said " You like Sakura-chan , don't you?" Sasuke cross his arms and turned his head to the left and said "I have no idea what idea what you're talking about."

While he saying that Sasuke was thinking ' I can not believe it! That dobe actually out smarted me. Me! Sasuke Uchiha one of the last people alive from the Uchiha clan.'

Neji smirked " Naruto didn't even mention Sakura." Naruto turned his head to Neji then back to Sasuke "Hey that's right I didn't say Sakura." Naruto clapped his hands together " Yay! So Shikamaru likes Ino , Neji likes Tenten, Sasuke likes Sakura, and I like Hinata ."

Neji gave Naruto a death glare " You better not hurt her." "I won't!" "Good"

Shikamaru got up and said "Fine, where are they?" Then they heard a splash and laughing. Naruto grinned as he lead the way . 'That was to easy'

* * *

Please review!  
This is my first story, ever so please go easy on me!  
Also please give me ideas! I'm very sorry that this  
chapter was so short. But I don't know how to write so  
long. How do you do that any how? 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you , all for reviewing!

I'm so sorry if the characters are out-of-character

Thank you **Sakura4eva** for the idea!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto or my own house for that matter

One day at the Lake Chap.2 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

**

**Recap of last chapter:**

"Yay! So Shikamaru likes Ino, Neji likes Tenten, Sasuke likes Sakura, and I like Hinata."

Shikamaru got up and said "Fine, where are they?" Then they heard a splash and laughing. Naruto grinned as he lead the way. 'That was too easy.'

* * *

"Ah! Ino-pig I will get you for that!" yelled Sakura. As she got ready to splashed more water on Ino. "I think I should run," she said slowly turning the other direction. Too late Sakura banged the

water so hard that she made a mini wave heading towards Ino. She turned around to see the wave coming closer to knock off her feet. "Well this sucks," she muttered, then she got knock underwater.

* * *

"Ok lets hide here," Naruto pointed to a bush close to the girls' belongings. All of them nodded and sat down. "Do you think we will get caught?" Naruto asked "Yeah, if you keep talking baka,"

Shikamaru replied. "Why I-" Sasuke had put his hand on Naruto's mouth "Shut up dobe, we'll get caught if we keep talking." Naruto nodded twice then Sasuke released his hand.

* * *

Sakura and Ino had the day off, and found out that Tenten and Hinata also had the day off. So they decided to invite them for a picnic. Sakura had found that the lake was deep enough to swim in, so she told the others to bring swim wear. Ino had rose to the surface, and the first thing she heard was "Ha, ha ha 

ha, Ino-pig you should have seen your face. It was priceless!" Sakura said/yelled. "Oy! Sakura, Ino! You guys want to eat?" She was wearing a blue bikini top with shorts to match. Suddenly blood rushed to Neji's nose he quickly wiped it away. But it was too late the rest saw this. Naruto grinned, while Sasuke smirked,

and Shikamaru was looking bored. "Time to eat!" called Hinata, she was wearing a dark blue one piece that had a skirt a star pattern. (a/n: I have something like that!) "Naruto your drool is mixing with your blood." said Shikamaru. Neji glared "Naruto don't drool over my cousin." "Well, you don't know if I was drooling

or not. You were busy looking at Tenten." Naruto remarked, Neji shook his head in disbelief "Baka." "What you call me?" "Baka," Neji repeated. "Why I-" "Both of you shut it, if you don't we're going to get us caught," Sasuke coldly whispered.

And they did not want to get caught of the hands of Ino who has temper that is scary, Sakura who has temper that is just as scary if not worse. Tenten who is a weapon mistress, and Hinata you never know what a quiet person might do if angered.

Ino got up from the lake, Shikamaru tried very hard not to look at her. She was wearing a purple bikini top with jean shorts. "Looks like almost everyone caught Neji's bug," said Sasuke who was watching Shikamaru wipe the blood away from his nose, because he looked. "Hey do you hear that?" asked Ino.

They all froze so they wouldn't get caught. 'Damn I freaken too young to die at the hands of mad girls,' thought Naruto. 'I knew this was too troublesome,' thought Shikamaru.

'This is all stupid Uchiha's fault' thought Neji

'This is all damn Hyuuga's fault' thought Sasuke

Then as reading each other minds they glared at each other.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura, who just got out of the lake. She was wearing a light pink bikini top and short with a big sakura flower of a darker shade of pink on the side. Sasuke stared at her, her hair was lightly darker because of the water. Sasuke quickly realize that blood was flowing out of his nose. He used his hands to stop and cover the blood. Neji smirked and whispered "Looks like you caught my

bug." Then Naruto piped up and said "And have it worse." They both laughed quietly. "Shhhh" Shikamaru hushed. "Anything the matter?" she asked "Nah, I just thought I heard something." Ino replied, then they all let a sigh of relief. Sakura quietly chucked "Come on, you're probably just hungry." Then walked up to

Tenten and Hinata. And started to eat "This is so good. Who cooked this?" asked Tenten. Sakura slowly raised her hand. "Wow! You did?" asked Ino, she nodded twice. "Sakura-san can I have the recipe?" asked Hinata "Hinata we're friends you don't have to call me Sakura-san, and yeah I'll give you the recipe."

Sakura said and smiled. "Then Sakura-chan, thank you." "No big, any of you done yet?" They all shook their heads no. She sighed and gripped a book containing paper and a pencil. "Can you call me when you're all done? K?" They all nodded their heads yes. She walked over to a tree closest to the boys and sat behind

the tree. Sasuke watched her every move, 'What is she doing?' "Hmmm what's missing?" Sakura putting her pencil to her chin. And close her eyes in deep thought unaware a pair of eyes were watching her. She snapped her fingers "Ah! That's it!" and started to draw very fast and smiled "Perfect" she said in a

whisper. "Sakura! We're all done!" yelled Ino. Her attention went from the book to her friends. Ino tried to get the book, but she quickly got it back before Ino could see anything. "What's that?" asked Tenten. Sakura blushed and said "Nothing err uh yeah nothing" "Riiiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhtttttt" Ino said and

rolled her eyes. Hinata wanting to change the subject asked "Wanna to play truth or dare?"

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

* * *

Please review!

Ok I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm copying someone else's story, but I want everyone to know I'm not copying anyone!

Cuz I'm no copycat! Sorry for the wait! You will see how my story is different in the next chapters!

Don't worry my story has it's own twist and turns.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

I luv you all

Disclaimer: The only time I would Naruto is in my dreams, so therefore I really don't own Naruto.

One day at the Lake Chap.3 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

Recap of last chap:**

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

* * *

Hinata and Sakura were cleaning up, while Tenten got a big blanket for them to sit on, and Ino was looking for a bottle. "I finally got the bottle," Ino shouted while running towards the other who were sitting already on the blanket. "Finally Ino-pig, is it that hard to get a bottle?" Sakura asked or more like 

mumbled. Ino didn't her though, "Ok who's going first?" asked Tenten. They all looked at each other than they all looked at Hinata, who was playing with her fingers staring at the ground. "I think Hinata-chan should go first," Sakura stated.

"Eh!" Hinata said, looking up to find everyone else staring (a/n: in a nice way) at her.

"Do you agree?" asked Sakura turning to the others.

"Hai," both of them replied.

"Would you mind if you started the game Hinata-chan?" asked Ino "No…..n.not….t…that's..o..okay" Hinata replied quietly. And with that, the rest nodded their heads, and she spin the bottle. It had landed on Tenten "Tenten truth or dare?" Neji stared at Tenten who looked like she was in deep thought.

'_Ok what should I do? Lets see if I go with truth, Hinata might ask a really personal question, like who I like. Which wouldn't be very good. And if I go with dare…………..What would she do? Hmmmmmmm well this Hinata we're are talking about. She wouldn't make me do anything bad? Right?-'_

"Oy! Tenten stop thinking and pick already." said Ino while Sakura was waving her hand in front of her face saying "You-who? Anyone Home?" and chuckled lightly.

"I choose dare" replied Tenten.

"Okay………I……dare…you..to….uh..um..telluswhoyoulike" Hinata said rather quickly. "Uh? Hinata-chan can you repeat that please?" asked Sakura and Ino. _'Damn it! Why the hell did she dare me that! Out of the fucking dares in the world, why did she dare me that! Hell…..this won't end good….' _thought

Tenten. Neji chucked quietly, looking at Tenten's angered face. "I said, I dare you to tell us who you like" Hinata repeated more calmly.

"Hinata-chan, I didn't know, you would ask such a thing." Sakura said

"Yeah Hinata-chan," Ino replied.

"Well……I ………uh" Hinata said, and started to play with her fingers again. Ino and Sakura turned to her and grinned " That was fantastic!" they both cheered.

Then they both turned to Tenten, "Ok tell us!"

"Is he smart?" asked Sakura

"Is he good-looking?" asked Ino

"Is he strong?" asked Hinata

"Do we know him?" asked Sakura

Tenten nodded to all of them. Not knowing that behind the bushes Neji was slowly growing jealous. _'Who the heck does she like?'_ "Wow! I see you found Mr. Perfect!" exclaimed Sakura. "Yeah I guess I did, but he doesn't know." Tenten said.

"So who is he?" asked Ino

"Aren't we pushy today?" Tenten said and chucked. " Ok I will tell you, I like Neji" and ten shades of red after saying that. "That's great because he like you too!" exclaimed Sakura. "How does she know?" asked Neji not knowing he said that out loud. "Because she's smart" replied Sasuke. "Well I'm a girl duh!"

they heard Sakura say. Neji felt great, after all his crush liked him back.

HE was the one she called smart.

HE was the one she called good-looking.

HE was the one she called strong.

"Lucky you Neji" Shikamaru said "Thanks" he replied and went back watching the girls.

Ok it was Tenten's turn to spin the bottle. And it landed on Sakura. "Ok Sakura truth or dare?" Now Sasuke stared at Sakura. "I pick dare!" _'OMG! I think I'm going to die! Maybe I should have choose truth. Yeah I should have.' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Ok I dare you to lets us see what's in that book." Tenten said and pointed to the one behind Sakura's back. The one she wouldn't let them see earlier. "Yeah! What's in there anyway ?" asked Ino. "Uh nothing" Sakura said and blushed. They all raised eyebrows at her, "If its nothing, then there's no problem right?"

Hinata asked. "Come on hand it over." Tenten said and Sakura unwilling give it to Tenten. She open the book and gasped. "What! What is it?" Ino and Hinata asked and rushed over to her side.

Sakura bored, felt someone's stare and started to look at the bush where the boys were hiding. Their bodies got stiff. Sasuke blushed _'Come on its not like she staring at you.'_ He didn't notice that everyone else saw him blush. "Aw look at that Sasuke is blushing!" Naruto said, and earned a bonk on the head. "Ow!

What was that for!" Naruto asked everyone else just singled for him to be quiet because something was happening with the girls and he nodded.

"Sakura are these all yours?" asked Hinata, and she nodded yes. "You're good" Ino and Tenten said. "Um Sakura can I have this one?" asked Hinata. "Which one? Oh yeah you can that one." replied Sakura "Sakura can we keep these?" asked Tenten and Ino. "Uh? I have better one if you want?" Sakura said. They

stood there in shock "You do?" "Yup wanna see?" They all nodded their heads, and Sakura pulled out some pages from the book and gave them to Tenten and Ino. "Awwwwwwwww how cute!" exclaimed Ino. "I luv it! Its so perfect!" said Tenten. "Damn it Forehead girl why didn't you tell us?" asked Ino "Its because you

never asked Ino-pig!" Sakura replied.

'_What the hell are they talking about?'_ the boys wondered.

* * *

Ohhh I got you curious didn't I?  
If you have any guesses about what Sakura and the girls were talking about put in your reviews and I tell you if your guess was right!

Any who, any how, any way

Please review! D


	4. chapter 4

Thank you all who reviewed!

First I'm really sorry that I made all of you wait so long, but I got Kingdom Hearts 2, so I wanted to finish it, I hope you all understand. (A/n: I'm not done yet! But I will be, soon!)

Ok for those who put answers in your reviews:

The following answers I will accept are:

Drawings

Sketches

And anything that has the concept of "picture"

For anyone who thought Sakura was showing the girls pictures of the guys, you are all wrong! (ha ha one twist there, no one saw!)

I luv you all! D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own uh……..er……..hmmm………what do I own again? Oh yeah! I own stuff!

Ok any who, any how, any way,

Here's the Fourth Chap.!

One day at the Lake Chapter 4 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

****Recap of last chapter:**

"Awwwwwwwww how cute!" exclaimed Ino. "I luv it! Its so perfect!" said Tenten. "Damn it Forehead girl why didn't you tell us?" asked Ino "Its because you never asked Ino-pig!" Sakura replied.

'_What the hell are they talking about?'_ the boys wondered.

* * *

The girls were admiring at the drawings of themselves, which Sakura drew (a/n: no one guess that!) They were all group pictures of them, and on the back would be a portrait of one them and a chibi (a/n: I don't think I spell that right, sorry for the bad spelling!) right next to it. "Wow Sakura-chan, this pictures are almost the real thing." Hinata said, Ino and Tenten nodded their heads. "Really you think its that good?" Sakura asked. "Sakura we don't think, we know its that good!" Ino said. 

Wow I guess Sakura-chan good? Right Sasuke-teme?" asked Naruto. "Hn" Sasuke said and thought _'I wonder if she drew a picture of me?'_

"Can we get back to the game?" asked Sakura and Hinata. "Aw do we have to?" asked Ino and Tenten. "Uh Sakura do you have more?" asked Hinata. "Yes…………… why?" answered Sakura "Can we see them?" asked Tenten, "Well I don't know uh-" "Please?" asked Ino, Tenten, and Hinata with puppy eyes. Laughing, Sakura nodded yes. She went and got another book, but this time it was more thick and blue.

'_I hope they don't get mad at me.' _Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke noticed her worried face and frowned "She looks better with a smile on her face" he mumbled. "You say something Sasuke?" asked Neji.

He shook his head no.

"Ok here you go" Sakura said with uncertainly and gave the book to Tenten.She open the book and gasp (sp?). "What? What is it that bad?" Sakura said with uncertainly again. "What she draw any way?" asked Ino. And look at what, Tenten was staring at for the past five minutes. "Oh my gosh! Sakura!"

From what Sakura could tell she rose the temper of Ino. Slowly backing away from everyone else, "I think this is the part where I run." she said. And turning around preparing to run until "SAKURA!" yelled Ino. "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Tenten.

"Oh god, I'm actually going to die, single!" Sakura said, loud enough for the guys and her to hear. She slowly walked to them _'I'm going to die! Why did I have to bring the books today? If only I could travel in time, I would warn myself not to bring them!'_ "Uh yes?" she said more nervous than ever. "Sakura," they both started.

She got ready for anything. "WHY YOU DIDN'T SHOW THIS ONE FIRST!" they both yelled. "Ow!-wait say what?" she was on her keens blocking her head with her arms. "Sakura-chan what are you doing?" asked Hinata, who had been watching the whole time. "Uh, nothing Hinata-chan" Sakura replied.

She got up and acted as if nothing had happen. "So what are you two talking about?" she asked Ino and Tenten. "Sakura these pictures are way better." Tenten said, "That because you drew Neji in the picture." Ino said. "How you would know? You were too busy staring at the picture of Shikamaru." Tenten replied.

Shikamaru and Neji were a little pink from hearing this. Sasuke smirked at them, then they both glared at him. Though inside Sasuke was a little mad that, he didn't know if Sakura drew a picture of him or not.

"May I see the picture please?" asked Hinata, Sakura smiled at Hinata and said "You don't even have to ask." She nodded at Sakura, and saw what Ino and Tenten were talking about. It was a picture of the boys, Shikamaru was cloud watching, while Naruto was standing there looking mad as if shouting at Sasuke who had his eyes closed looking positively mad. And Neji leaning against a tree smirking at them. "Sakura, if only the guys saw this. They would see who silly they look sometimes." Hinata said, while laughing quietly. All they guys sweat drop when they heard this. "No I can't let them see this, they, one, might yell at me, two kill me, or three kill me while they're yelling." said Sakura, the guys yet again sweat drop.

'_Does she think we would do that?'_ the boys thought.

"Why would they do that?" asked Ino, "Yeah why?" asked Tenten. She sighed and said "Look on the back." Hinata, Ino, Tenten, turned the page to see a portrait of Neji and chibi version right next to it. "Awww how cute!" Tenten said. "I wonder what my cousin what say and do." Hinata wondered and saw Sakura shaking "I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you." she said quickly trying to calm her down. Then they saw another group picture of the guys, and on the back was a portrait of Shikamaru looking dazed with chibi picture right next it. "Wow he looks wow" said Ino who was still staring. "Aw Ino likes Shikamaru." said Sakura with an evil glint in her eyes, Tenten saw this and caught on and nodded.

"Yeah awww" said Tenten. Now Ino was red, "Shikamaru my love" said Sakura copying Ino's voice rather well. "Shikamaru my love" said Tenten also copying Ino's voice just as well. Then they both sang "Please say I do, whenever we part, my heart only beats for you." then laughed, soon Hinata was laughing. Shikamaru and guys heard everything, Shikamaru was just as red as Ino "Good for you" said Sasuke.

"Ok I admit, I have feelings for him." Ino said. A cheer of "yays" was said. "Yeah I gave up on Sasuke, he would never talk to me. At least if I talk to Shikamaru I get more of a respond that "Hn", you know?" she said. "Can we get back to looking at Sakura's drawings?" asked Tenten. They all nodded and turn the page to see Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other, and there was a spark between them (a/n: no not that kind of spark if I think I know what you're thinking). "I'm bored, can we please do something else?" asked Sakura. "Fine, but we will look at the rest later. Kay?" said Ino and gave the book back to Sakura. "Lets continue our game of truth or dare." said Hinata

"Ok let me just put this away" Sakura said she placed it in reaching distance of the guys, without knowing. And quickly ran toward the others to continue the game.

* * *

Review Please!  
Sorry if the characters are out of character!  
And I'm also sorry for making this chapter short.  
Since I have KH2 I might not update as soon, 

Any who, Any how, Anyway, thanks for reading please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all who reviewed!

I finished the game a long while back, but……..

right when I was going to post this chapter up my computer crashed on me.

And when I finally got it to work again all my work was gone. So hope you all understand what took me so long!

Disclaimer: I do not…………forget it, its too troublesome to say. Y'know already I don't own Naruto.

One day at the Lake Chap. 5 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

Recap of last chapter:**

"Fine, but we will look at the rest later. Kay?" said Ino and gave the book back to Sakura. "Lets continue our game of truth or dare." said Hinata

"Ok let me just put this away" Sakura said she placed it in reaching distance of the guys, without knowing. And quickly ran toward the others to continue the game.

* * *

"So who's First asked Ino, "It was Sakura-chan's turn" said Hinata. Ino nodded and handed the bottle to Sakura, "Here you go Miss Forehead," Sakura replied "Thanks Ino-pig" and started a glaring contest. Until Tenten said "Lets just play," they both nodded and continued the game.

Meanwhile the boys were debating. "Lets look at it" said Naruto, "Its too troublesome" said Shikamaru. Both Neji and Sasuke stayed silent and watched. "Aw c'mon you guys aren't even a little curious?" asked Naruto. He was eyeing both books, and turned to the guys. Neji spoke up "Y'know what night happen if Sakura found us?" Naruto shivered at that idea, not to mention she had friends with her too.

"Scared Hyuga?" Sasuke smirked.

"No Uchiha," Neji glared.

Both of them quietly got one book each. Sasuke got the orange that contain the pictures of the girls. And Neji got the blue book, that contain pictures of everyone. They both, set them down gently in the middle. Shikamaru said "Lets look at the blue one first." All of them nodded and Sasuke opened the book. "Wow she does draw good!" said Naruto sitting in awe on how Sakura drew them so realistically. "She draws well." commented Neji who was also looking at the picture.

It was the same picture that awed Ino and Tenten, Sasuke couldn't believe it. _'Why didn't she ever tell me?'_ Shikamaru skipped a couple of pages and smiled a little bit and said "Sasuke you might want to look at this." Sasuke turned his attention to the picture. It was him, training, he had a smirk on his face, and was about to throw a shuriken at the dummies in front of him. The picture looked so real, like the others, he knew that sometimes Sakura would watched him train. But he could never figure out why.

He figured it was because she was another fan-girl, but she wasn't like the others he had never seen her chasing him before. _'I've wasted a lot of time, not to mention I have been hurting her for years. Yet……..'_

"YOU WHAT!" screamed Ino, that caught the guys attention. "What do you think happen?" asked Shikamaru. The guys put the books back in their place and watched the girls.

**Flashback:**

_ The bottle had landed on Hinata, she blushed and pointed to herself and said "Me!" Tenten nodded and said "Yeah, you." Sakura smiled and said "So? Truth or dare?" 'There is no way you are getting out of this Hinata. Even though its pretty clear who you like……' Ino stared at Sakura 'What she up to?' noticing that she wasn't really smiling , but smirking. Tenten notice that Sakura hand was on the ground and that there was a small amount of chakra flowing to the bottle. She smirked 'Ah, I see very clever Sakura-chan, but you and I already know. So who else need to know- oh yeah Ino doesn't know does she?' _

"_I choose truth," Hinata replied. A little smirk came across Tenten face as Sakura said " Fine, who do you like? And I mean more than a friend." Hinata eyes widened, her face became a dark red. Tenten stared at Sakura 'I knew it, too bad the guys aren't here. I would love to see Neji's face when he find out.' "Well I like, I like , N-Nar-Nartuo." Hinata said who face somehow became even more red._

**End of Flashback**

"Calm down Ino-pig, it wasn't much of a shocker anyway," said Sakura. "Yeah Ino we all, well most of us knew that." Ino settled down a bit, Hinata was still blushing madly and said "Was it that obvious?" Sakura and Tenten nodded, Ino's jaw dropped to the ground and she yelled "It was!" _'Baka-buta' _Sakura thought. (a/n: butapig!), Tenten's eye twitched _'She really is clueless.' _Ino settled down again and said " That's good Naruto likes you back anyway. Looks like you be having a fairy tale ending or at least a happy ending.

Naruto let a small gasp and turned to the guys and gave a peace sign. _'Hinata-chan likes me, I'm the happiest man alive!'_

Sakura suddenly stood up with some shuriken in her hands. "What's wrong?" asked Tenten. "Can't you guys sense it!" Sakura yelled. Everyone was getting really worried, sometime was making Sakura really tense, and no one knew why. So the girls closed their eyes and suddenly did the same as Sakura. "We can't fight him like **this**" said Ino and pointed to what they're wearing. "That's right he's a pervert too." said Tenten

"I wish the guys were here," Hinata shyly said. Sakura lowered her guard just a bit and said "Me too, I miss Sas-" she quickly shut her mouth and turned. "Huh? What you say Sakura?" asked Ino. Sakura turned to Ino and said "Nothing!"

Naruto was going to jump through the bush but Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped him and shook their no. "Why not? They want us there!" "They'll know we were spying on them," said Sasuke. "But! Fine….." Naruto sat back down and was wondering, like the others why the girls needed them.

Back to the girls

'_Hell, we're in major shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ thought Ino and said "Maybe ……. We can" Sakura stopped her and said " No Ino, and you should already know why." "But Sakura-chan how can we fight, Will like this?" asked Hinata. "No Sakura's right guys, we can't!' yelled Tenten. "But……" bith Ino and Hinata said. Sakura stood up straight with a smirk on her face and said "If we use it, we each must become the one, who we most care about!" Tenten and Sakura were the only ones who didn't turn red.

"I have no problem with this. What about you guys?" Tenten asked. Ino and Hinata nodded and turned to Sakura, who nodded too.

'_What are they going to do?'_ wondered the boys.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stood in a line and started to do hand signs. They started to go faster and faster. The guys notice that there bodies started to glow, they started to change. Sakura hair started to point and resemble a chicken, her eyes were losing the green color. Ino's hair started to go brown and shorter. Hinata's hair was also going pointy and her eyes were started to get a blue color. And Tenten's eyes were losing color, and all of their clothes were also changing too.

The glow stop and the guys thought they were looking at a mirror. Hinata was the first to speak "Wait! I don't get it why couldn't we use a regular jutsu?" Naruto nearly fell, Hinata not only looked like him, she also sounded like him.

Sakura closed her now, onyx eyes and said "That's because with this jutsu, I can use this," and open her eyes again but this time they were red. Her eyes faded back to onyx, and she started to talk again "I guess I never really explain how jutsu worked."

Naruto turned to the others and whispered "Guys Sakura looks like Sasuke, sounds like Sasuke, and she can even use his sharingan!"

"Quiet Dobe," Sasuke said.

'_I don't get. "If we use it, we each must become the one, who we most care about!" Does this mean she cares about me the most? Why can she use my sharingan?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Listen closely, because I'm not repeating myself" said Sakura. "I found a scroll in my mom's room, she said it had belong to her great grandmother. Which is how I found out how to do this jutsu. This jutsu is way more complex than the regular transformation jutsu, because you can do everything that the original can do. If we had use the regular one, I wouldn't be able to use Sasuke-kun's sharingan, and Tenten wouldn't be able to use Neji's byakugan." Tenten looked shocked, which really made Neji looking shocked.

"I can use it?" Sakura nodded and continued her explanation "But the down side is, we need to maintain a steady flow of chakra. If we don't we start going back to ourselves. Understand?"

They all nodded their heads.

Ino looked at Sakura and asked "How come you transformed into Sasuke, Sakura?" Sakura gave Ino the famous Uchiha smirk and said "I tell you later," "Kay Neji where is he coming from?" Tenten looked around and saw that Neji wasn't here, she looked at Sakura with a confused face "I don't Neji's not here, Sakura, ohhhh! I get it!" Sakura shook her head with disapproval.

Neji fell in anime style, and a drop of sweat went down his face _'She's suppose to be me!'_

"We can't call each other, by our real names. And its not enough to look, and sound like them. We need to act like them as well." Sakura said.

Tenten nodded her head and actived byakugan "Found him, his in front of you Uchiha, oh looks like he's carrying some heavy armor." Sakura nodded her head.

"Why do I have to do this? This troublesome." complained Ino. "Stop complaining lazy ass!" yelled Hinata, _'I hope this is convincing!' _The others looked at her and thought _'She's a good actress' _

"Quiet dobe" Sakura said. "What you call me!" yelled Hinata _'She's not the only good actress'_ thought Sakura.

"dobe"

"Why you!"

"baka"

"Chicken hair!"

"Moron"

Hinata and Sakura started to glare at each other just like Naruto and Sasuke.

Ino and Tenten were biting their lips so they wouldn't be laughing out loud. Because both Neji and Shikamaru never laugh out loud, therefore they can't laugh out loud.

The guys were surprised on how well the girls were acting as them. Hinata was the most surprising, since she was shy, quiet, and Naruto is the exact opposite.

'_This is fun'_ thought Sakura and Hinata. They both turned to the opposite direction, and got ready for Will. Ino and Tenten looked at each other and nodded and continued doing what they were doing before.

Meanwhile….

A tall dark, long haired man was advancing towards the girls (and guys). He had gray eyes, and long blond hair. He was wearing a black shirt, with a long dark red coat, and black pants. The man smirked to himself _'Here I come ladies' _and smiled. He quicken his pace and made his way towards them.

"Here he comes" Sakura whispered.

'_This time……._

……_..we make sure _

_he doesn't………._

...get away!'

* * *

So what do you think!

Sorry for the long wait. Since I have school I will try my best to update as soon as I can. My school is so unfair I actually get homework on the weekends.

Ok I have a question for anyone who would like to answer:

1. How would you describe what kind of person you want to date?

My answer: I want someone who is smart, kind, a little bit rude, sweet, thoughtful, caring, protective, trustworthy, outgoing, tough, and most of all handsome in my point of view. (a/n: where am I going to find a guy like that?)

Anyhow, Any who, Anyway,

Thanks for reading please review! D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

Thanks for waiting so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end of story.

Since I got nothing more to say……….

One day at the Lake Chap. 6 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

Recap of last Chap.**

Meanwhile….

A tall dark, long haired man was advancing towards the girls (and guys). He had gray eyes, and long blond hair. He was wearing a black shirt, with a long dark red coat, and black pants. The man smirked to himself _'Here I come ladies' _and smiled. He quickens his pace and made his way towards them.

"Here he comes" Sakura whispered.

'_This time……._

……_..we make sure _

_he doesn't………. _

_...get away!'_

* * *

Tenten looked around with byakugan; she saw something she thought she would never see out here. _'They were here the whole time! I can't believe it. Oh when I get my hands on them.'_ "Hey Sasuke, I think we got-" "Look out!" yelled Ino.

Hundreds of shurikens were thrown at them. "He's here." said Hinata "We know that dobe." said Sakura, "Tsk, this is troublesome." said Ino as they were dodging, throwing, and hitting the shurikens.

"No, really?" yelled Hinata, she caught five shurikens at once and threw them back. "Ugh, Damn! Where is he?" "In front of us." said Tenten.

"Hello ladies." said a voice

They turned around to see a tall, dark, blond headed man. He had a hood on, "What's the matter aren't you happy to see me?" He took off his hood so they could see his gray eyes. "It's been a long time-" his eyes widen and he yelled "YOU AREN'T GIRLS!!"

He cleared his throat and said "Hello, my name is Will. Have you guys seen girls with the hair colors of pink, brown, blond, and I don't know a purplish blackish color? They each have hips about this wide." Will showed them by using his hands to measure how wide the hips are. Everyone's eyes twitched out of annoyance.

'_Pervert…'_

"What do want with them?" asked Ino, Will smiled "So you do know them?" "I'm gonna lose my temper if this pervert doesn't shut up." whispered Tenten. "Stay calm, we'll beat the shit out of him if he says anything perverted again." Whispered Sakura.

"Like I said what do you want with them?" asked Ino

Will gave them a perverted grin and said "I want to make them my toys."

3.………….

2.…………

1.……….

BLAST OFF!

Everyone started to beat the shit out of him, when they stopped he was black and blue. "Doesn't any one feel that was too easy?" asked Hinata. Everyone nodded their heads, they looked closer at the body they were plumbing to death, and saw there was a clay mask on this guy; he really had black hair, and blue eyes.

"Man, you guys actually beat the shit out of me." He stood up, and dusted his clothes off. All of his bruises were fading away quickly. He looked at them "Hello my real name is James, I'm Will's number one. I was told that there would be four girls here."

James turned he head to the side and sighed "Looks like they're not here." Then he saw the death glares everyone was giving him._ 'I think I should run now.'_ He quickly turned around and tried to run away, but Hinata and Tenten caught him by the shoulders.

'_How the hell did Will know we would be here?'_ thought Ino and Sakura, they looked at each other and nodded. First they checked if James had any money, _'What the hell is wrong with this guy? He doesn't have any money!' _thought Tenten she kept her cool remembering who she looked liked and who she was suppose to be.

They tied up James; Tenten punches him in the face and toward Sakura who kicks him high in the air. Hinata runs toward Ino, who is looking very bored, and jumps on her shoulder and gives the final blow sending James very very very far away to whose no where.

"That was very troublesome' said Ino she sighed. "Now that he's gone can we change back?" said Ino. Sakura nodded.

**Somewhere very far away**

"Hello miss have you seen this man his name is James he has black hair and blue eyes?" Said a police officer.

"No I'm sorry, why is he dangerous?" asked the random women

"This man is wanted for being a serious pervert, he has been seen peaking at women's bathes, he is also working with Will; and that guy is wanted for using some sort of jutsu that makes women obey his every command." stated the police officer, she had veins popping out on her forehead as she explain the whole thing.

'_You can arrest men for being perverts? Then why the hell are there a lot of men not in jail?'_ thought the woman.

**Ok back to the girls (and boys)**

Ino and Hinata were almost back to themselves. While Tenten and Sakura were having a little trouble, because they were transforming slower than Ino and Hinata; which made them angry.

"How about now is any change at all?" asked Sakura

"Nope." said Ino; her hair was already blond and her eyes were blue.

**With the boys **

"Ah damn I have no clue what the hell just happen!" Yelled Naruto, he had been watching the whole thing and he still got lost.

"Listen up, because it's too troublesome to repeat myself." said Shikamaru; "First of all the girls used a jutsu to transform into us, then a guy named Will showed up and started to attacking them. He was saying some perverted stuff that got the girls angry so they started to beat the shit out of him; then they found it wasn't really Will who was attacking them but a guy named James who claimed to be Will when he wasn't. Then he said some more perverted stuff so they girls sent the dumbass flying to who knows where." explained Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded his head while crossing his arms to make it appear like he really understood all of it. _'I'm still confused, and that lazy-ass didn't help much.'_ thought Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and smirked as he thought to himself _'I bet the dobe is still confused even though Shikamaru explained everything.'_

**Back to the girls **

"Ah damn how about now?" asked Sakura, she was having the most trouble going back to herself. Ino and Hinata were already back to themselves and Tenten was almost done.

They all shook their heads no.

"Ok how about now?" asked Sakura, when she open her eyes everyone started to smile then they eventually broke into a laugh.

She put her hands on her hips and asked "What's so funny?"

"We're looking at your future son." Tenten said in between her laughs.

"Huh?" said Sakura; she went to the lake to see her reflection. When she looked down she saw an image of Sasuke, but with her green eyes.

(A/n: if anyone wants to see how their future son might look like please put it in your review, and I will e-mail to you; as long as you signed your review. Or you can just e-mail me.)

"Sakura, look over here." said Tenten

Sakura turned around, the guys (expect for Sasuke) started to snicker. Naruto pointed at Sakura "Look teme, that's your son in like ten years." Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Quiet dobe." he said

_Click_

Tenten grinned "Great I can't wait to make copies." in her hand was a picture that she just took.

"Huh?" said Sakura; she saw the picture in Tenten's hands "Did you just-" She cut off when she the smirk that was on Tenten's face. "Give it here!" she said, she jumped for it but Tenten rise and kept it out of her reach. Without knowing her hair turned back into pink, and it was longer she also lost the boy body and got her girlish form back. The only thing left was the clothes she was wearing; they still looked like Sasuke's clothes.

Naruto cross his arms "So that's how Sakura would look if had Sasuke's clothes on." He received three hits on the head.

'_Because of that he won't be allowed to date Hinata.'_ thought Neji

'_He is so troublesome.'_ thought Shikamaru

'_Dobe…..'_ thought Sasuke

"Hey I just remember!" said Tenten, the girls turned to her, she turned to the bush the guys were hiding at and glared. She pointed at the bush and yelled "Come out!"

The guys looked at each other, thinking the same thing _'Busted……..'_ but they didn't move an inch. They were hoping that the other girls would think that Tenten was just being paranoid.

"Tenten what's wrong?" asked Sakura, she was now back to the way she was looks and everything.

Tenten pointed to the bush and said "While I was pretending to be Neji, when I was using Byakugan I saw the guys I bet they were watching was the whole time!"

"Huh?" said Ino

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata

Tenten nodded her head.

"So you're telling us that maybe the whole time we were here the guys might have been watching us?" asked Sakura

"Are you sure?" asked Ino

"Yes! Yes I'm sure!" said Tenten, she whispered something into there ears.

Sasuke and Neji noticed the devilish look in the girls' eyes.

"Sorry Tenten I still don't believe you." Said Sakura

"Yeah Tenten still not sure." Said Ino

"S-sorry Tenten but I don't believe you ether." Said Hinata

The guys relaxed knowing that they were safe, but then there bodies became sift as 50 shurikens were thrown at them. One gave Naruto a small cut on his cheek.

"Damn it! That hurt! Why the hell did you-" yelled Naruto but was cut off because Shikamaru covered his mouth.

"Do you want to be caught?" the guys asked; Naruto shook his head no. But it was to late the girls heard him yell.

"Come out!" yelled Tenten; the girls stared at the bush nothing happened.

"Damn it Neji Hyuga!!! You get your ass here right now!!!" she yelled

"If you and your friends don't get out here right now I will make sure none of you will be able to have kids!!" yelled Tenten

And in a split-second the guys were in front of the girls.

"W-we can explain this…." Said Naruto

"Really?" said Hinata

The guys took a step back if Hinata sounded really mad then its got to be worse for the other three.

Shikamaru raised his hand

"Yes?" said Ino

"Can I say something?" he asked; the girls nodded. "Before you say anything it was Naruto's fault." Shikamaru said pointing to Naruto.

Tears sprang up from Naruto eyes as he saw the girls shoot deadly glares at him he grabbed Shikamaru's neck and yelled "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!?!"

"It's the truth" Shikamaru retorted

"But you guys went along with him." Said Sakura; everyone looked at her; her eyes were pointed toward the sky. "This means all of you are also in trouble too."

"HA! In you faces!" said Naruto as he pointed the guys and made stupid faces at them.

"All of you means that you're in trouble too stupid." Said Sasuke; shaking his head in disproval.

"So what should we do?" asked Ino

"We have to punish all of them. But how we do it? Shall we do together, or punish them separately?" wondered Tenten

"Separately." Said the other three

"Fine, I'm in charge of Neji, Ino you are in charge of Shikamaru, Hinata you're in charge of Naruto, and I guess that leaves Sasuke with you Sakura." Said Tenten

"Okay." Said the girls; they glared at the guys and they nodded showing that they agreed, they were in enough trouble as it was.

"Neji come with me _now_." Said Tenten; she dragged him away from the others.

"Hey Shika-kun_, it's time to go._" Said Ino; she dragged him away from the others too.

"Let's leave" said Hinata; instead of dragging him away she held his hand but with a fierce grip.

Sakura was gathering her things, and then Sasuke walked up to her. "Here you go." She said and dumped everything into his arms. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her so she responded "You are going to do everything I say, no questions asked for the next four days. And I don't want to hear any complaining."

"Hn" he said nodding

Sakura nodded and said "Okay follow me."

Sasuke followed Sakura and smirked at her back _'This should be interesting.' _He thought.

* * *

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry for the very long wait, but actually my internet is to blame. Why? You may ask, it's the internet's fault because as I'm typing this for some horrible reason I have no internet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I really finished the chapter on 11/23/06, but due to no internet I couldn't post it up sooner sorry.

I really hope you all will forgive me.

I am so sorry if this chapter wasn't worth the wait, please forgive me.

(o) (o)  
( ! .! )  
( u u ) this is bun-bun (or usa-chan which ever you like) from Ouran High School Host Club he is here to ask you to please forgive me, and to please review.

And again sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone!

I'm very, very sorry I pretty much took almost a whole year to update.  
Yeah I know I'm really bad and for that I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would make it less sad

Due to a request we'll start with Naruto's punishment

One Day at the Lake chap.7 (please enjoy)

**

* * *

**

"Hello miss have you seen this man his name is James he has black hair and blue eyes?" Said a police officer.

"No I'm sorry, why is he dangerous?" asked the random women

"This man is wanted for being a serious pervert, he has been seen peaking at women's bathes, he is also working with Will; and that guy is wanted for using some sort of jutsu that makes women obey his every command." stated the police officer, she had veins popping out on her forehead as she explain the whole thing.

'_You can arrest men for being perverts? Then why the hell are there a lot of men not in jail?'_ thought the woman

"Ah damn I have no clue what the hell just happen!" Yelled Naruto, he had been watching the whole thing and he still got lost.

"Listen up, because it's too troublesome to repeat myself." said Shikamaru; "First of all the girls used a jutsu to transform into us, then a guy named Will showed up and started to attacking them. He was saying some perverted stuff that got the girls angry so they started to beat the shit out of him; then they found it wasn't really Will who was attacking them but a guy named James who claimed to be Will when he wasn't. Then he said some more perverted stuff so they girls sent the dumbass flying to who knows where." explained Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded his head while crossing his arms to make it appear like he really understood all of it. _'I'm still confused, and that lazy-ass didn't help much.'_ thought Naruto.

"Hey I just remember!" said Tenten, the girls turned to her, she turned to the bush the guys were hiding at and glared. She pointed at the bush and yelled "Come out!"

The guys looked at each other, thinking the same thing _'Busted……..'_ but they didn't move an inch. They were hoping that the other girls would think that Tenten was just being paranoid.

"Tenten what's wrong?" asked Sakura, she was now back to the way she was looks and everything.

Tenten pointed to the bush and said "While I was pretending to be Neji, when I was using Byakugan I saw the guys I bet they were watching was the whole time!"

If you and your friends don't get out here right now I will make sure none of you will be able to have kids!!" yelled Tenten

And in a split-second the guys were in front of the girls.

"W-we can explain this…." Said Naruto

"Fine, I'm in charge of Neji, Ino you are in charge of Shikamaru, Hinata you're in charge of Naruto, and I guess that leaves Sasuke with you Sakura." Said Tenten

**End of Recap**

* * *

Naruto grinned _'Ha! I have it easier than everyone! Hinata-chan is so nice I bet she won't do anything to me.'_

Hinata turned ten shades of red when she realized that she and Naruto were still holding hands. _'I really don't want to be mean to Naruto….. Demo, demo! What he did was wrong! Gomen Naruto…..'_

"Ah Hinata-chan!" said Naruto

Hinata turned to him "Hai?" turning one more shade of red when she heard him call her 'Hinata-chan'

"Where are we going?" he asked

"To my house" said Hinata, who had stopped being red and was now pink after finally getting used to him.

_'His punishment should be more than one day.' _Tenten's voice rang through her ears

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hinata-chan?" said Naruto

_'If his punishment is more then one day, he should pack some clothes.'_ thought Hinata "Change of plans, we'll go to your house first." she said, looking straight in the eye.

"M-my place?" said Naruto, pointing to himself.

"Hai." said Hinata, nodding her head

Naruto sweat dropped _'Why do I have a feeling that this won't end well?'_

They walked side by side not really saying much _'Wow this will be the first time a girl goes into my room.'_ thought Naruto, he walked a couple more steps before realizing "Ahhh my room!" he shouted

"Naruto?" said Hinata, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Ahh its nothing." said Naruto waving his hands in front of him _'My place is a dump! A complete mess! What am I going to do?!' _he moaned _'Awwww man_ ' He ran ahead a stopped Hinata with his arms out wide.

"Nani?" said Hinata, tilting her head to the side.

"Why do we need to go to my house anyway?!" said Naruto

Hinata put a finger on the side of her face "You'll need clothes." then she looked at him straight in the eye "Why? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked

Naruto's face turned red, he shook his head _'No, no, no, no! Damnit' _inside he was crying big streams of anime tears.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, then looked around and said " Which way to your house?"

"Oh! Its this way!" said Naruto, he grabbed her hand leading the way.

_'Naruto's holding my hand'_ thought Hinata and she turned , but then she shook her head _'No! Its not time to think about that. I'm in charge of punishing Naruto!'_ Hinata cried anime tears _'Who knows what Tenten, Sakura, and Ino would do to me if I went easy on him.'_

**Flashback (more of their conversation before they spilt up)**

"Fine, I'm in charge of Neji, Ino you are in charge of Shikamaru, Hinata you're in charge of Naruto, and I guess that leaves Sasuke with you Sakura." Said Tenten

"Uh Hinata?" said Tenten

"Hai?" said Hinata

"Don't go easy on Naruto." said Tenten in a very serious tone

"Yeah that's right!" said Sakura

"No matter what!" said Ino

Then shadows covering half of their faces and with scary grins they said "Understand?"

Hinata sweat dropped "Hai!"

**End of Flashback**

"Uh, Hinata?" said Naruto; not noticing he took out the 'chan' out of her name.

But Hinata who did notice snapped out of her thought "Hai?"

"We're here." said Naruto pointing to the entrance of his apartment.

"Oh." said Hinata softly laughing and playing with her fingers.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he got his key and opened the door. "Welcome to my place, the home of me." he said entering inside, Hinata following.

"Naruto-" said Hinata

"Hinata could you please wait here, while I get my things?" he asked; not forgetting is room was a mess.

"Uh, hai." said Hinata sitting down on a random chair _'Did I do something wrong?'_ she thought as he entered the room.

Naruto entered his room and looked around there were many scattered dirty clothes on the floor, the desk had half an inch of dust on it, and his bed was unmade. _'I need to start cleaning more often.'_ he thought

"Yosh! Let's start packing!" he shouted, as he got his bag "What am I suppose to pack?" he sweat dropped.

Hinata jumped out of her chair when she heard Naruto yell then it got very silent. _'Is something wrong?'_ " I should go check up on him." she said to herself.

Naruto sat on the floor cross-legged "What do I pack again?" he said, he thought, and he thought but alas it was all blank. He sighed "I go better ask Hinata" and Naruto ran out of the room.

She turned a corner "Naruto are you alrig-" BAM

_'Owwwwwwwwww.'_ Hinata thought crying on the inside, she opened her eyes to see what knocked off her feet. When she opened them she saw Naruto grinning at her.

"Ah, gomen Hinata," he said not noticing the blush on her face, "What do I need to pack?"

"Ano, could you get off me onegai?" she asked

"Hmmm?" said Naruto he looked at their current position, the poor girl was practically under him if Neji saw this he would be killed within a mere second. His face turned red he hopped right off of here " Ah gomen." Naruto held out his hand for Hinata

Hinata took his hand "Pack enough for three days." she said as he gently pulled her up.

"Oh doomo!" he said (A/n: doomo-thanks)

"M'kay I be done in a second make yourself at home." said Naruto, and went back inside his room.

Hinata walked back and decided to sit on the couch instead of the chair she was sitting in earlier. She stared at her hand and thought about how she liked the way her hand felt in Naruto's. _'I wonder how much the guys know? Oh no! What if Naruto heard me during truth or dare.'_ she put her hands to her cheeks in fear and embarrassment.

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked up to see Naruto with a curious/ concerned face "Are you ready?" she asked

"Hai." he said nodding his head.

"Let's go" said Hinata, standing up

Naruto nodded his head, and then headed at the door.

**20 min later**

They were at the front of Hinata's er house. "Wow! Hinata your house is huge." struggling from keeping his mouth to hang wide open.

"Thank you" said Hinata walking inside leading the way with Naruto following closely behind "You'll be staying here for three days."

He looked at her with a confused face "Really? Why?"

She giggled at the sight of his cute face "it's a part of your punishment?"

He crossed his arms over his chest "Speaking of which what is my punishment?"

Hinata gave him a smile "it's a secret. I can't tell you." putting her index finger over her mouth.

"Nani?! Why?" Naruto said

"Because I don't want to." said Hinata, she turned around "Come on, follow me." grabbing Naruto by the hand.

"Datte," he complained, "Why can't you tell me now?"

She looked at him then smiled "Because if I do, you might run away." she whispered

They walked into a room it was nice, somewhat plain but nice "This is your room while you're here." she said, she started to leave the room but Naruto grabbed her by the wrist preventing her from moving another step.

"What about my punishment?" Naruto asked

"Unpack your things first." she said, then she left the room.

Naruto set his bag on the floor _'Mou what did I get myself into?'_ he dragged the bag to the dresser he sat down and started to unpack his things.

_'Hinata would make a great mother'_ thought Naruto remembering how nice Hinata was being to him. Then he shook his head-Whoa! Where did that come from? He went back to packing his things, it wasn't very much so he finished in no time. He heard a soft knock "Hai?" he said

"Are you done?" Hinata's voice rang through

"Yes." he said, standing up and opening the door.

Hinata handed him a note "Here" she said

"Nani? What's this?" Naruto asked looking at the note.

"Your punishment." said Hinata, her guilty gaze looked down at the floor "While you're here for three days that is of things you must do everyday."

_'Hmmm sounds easy.'_ thought Naruto, who was grinning like a mad man the list was so short! Heck there weren't even ten things on the list.

"Oh Naruto, by the way no ramen or punishment will be extended one day." said Hinata _'I'm being so mean!'_ she thought

The grin on Naruto's face was completely melted off _'No ramen? No ramen? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ he cried streams down his face _'How unfair.'_

Hinata feeling a tad bit bold gently pulled him down (he's taller than her) so they were at eye level "Gomen." she said and gave him a quick peak on the cheek. Then as quickly as could she turned around and walked away. Once she was out of sight _'How could I do that?'_ Hinata thought her hands were yet again at the position of her embarrassment and her face was as red as a cherry on top of sundae.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded; grinning like a idiot his hand subconsciously went to the place that Hinata kissed him. He also felt something else heat; lots of it. He turned his head to see his reflection, and what did he see? Naruto saw his face, it was pink! As pink as strawberry ice-cream.

"Oh yeah that list." he said and began to read it.

1. Go to the pantry and organized all the ramen by A,B,C order

2. Look at all the ramen make sure none of them have passed their expiration date; if they did throw it away

3 Cook ramen for Hanabi (my younger sister)

4. Watch and make sure she eats all of it

5. Repeat process J

"What kind of list is this?!" said Naruto everything was related to ramen yet he wasn't allowed to have any. "So cruel. So cruel!" he complained. Naruto sighed _'Better get this over with now.'_

And he made his way looking for the kitchen _'Where is the kitchen in this place?'_ he sighed and he started walking to the right.

Sure enough around ten minutes later Naruto found the kitchen, he walked inside Naruto quickly found the pantry. And there he saw a huge stack of different ramen piled up all the way to the ceiling. He cried he had never seen so much ramen in his life yet he could not have a single one. _'So cruel, so cruel!'_

Naruto sighed still teary eyed he arranged them _'Must resist, must resist!'_

**20 minutes later**

This was truly a test of nerves for Naruto five times had he picked up a special rare limted time favor and had been very tempted-SMACK!

_'Must not eat ramen!'_ Naruto thought , every time he was tempted he slapped himself out of it. He took deep breaths, even though this was supposed to be a piece of cake, he was more tired then he had ever been before even training was easier than this!He sighed who knew Hinata could be so mean?

He saved himself time when he was organizing all the ramen he looked at made sure that they didn't go pass their expiration date and if they did he trashed it. Naruto grinned at himself for doing this ha! He was killing two birds with one stone of so to speak. _'But now comes the hard part.'_ he thought

Since the fact he was not allowed to eat ramen himself he did not care what kind of ramen he picked out to cook. Dragging his feet to the stove he started to boil water its not like this was his first time cooking ramen. Moments later Naruto noticed a little girl with brown hair like Neji's and the all too filmier whitish-purplish eyes that they're whole family had.

"Are you Hanabi?" Naruto asked

The little girl nodded her head as she took a seat at the table "You're Naruto?" she asked

Naruto nodded his head as he unwilling gave her a bowl filled with ramen oh sweet ramen its scent had flown to his nostrils and decided not to come out making this whole punishment very more hard for Naruto.

Hanabi remembering her sister's instructions stop eating about ¾ of the bowl and looked at Naruto she held out the bowl to him "Do you want this?" she asked

Naruto reached out for it "I-" _'No ramen or punishment will be extended one day'_ his eyes widen "-nope its okay."

"You sure? Because I'm full." she said

"Yes I'm sure now finish that bowl up!" said Naruto

**5 painfully long minutes later**

Naruto walked away from the kitchen his left eye was twitching that girl was eating slow on purpose! He sighed he was done for the day, two more days left. _'Can I even put up two more day of this?'_ questioning himself.

"Hi Naruto!" said Hinata snapping him out of his thoughts

"Oh? Hey Hinata." said Naruto pouting because he knew that she the reason why he couldn't have ramen which was one of the most important things to him.

Hinata giggled at the sight of his pouting face and said "Aw come on it wasn't that bad was it?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head "No, it was ten times worse!" he complained

"Wanna go for a walk?" asked Hinata, trying to distract him from his so call troubles.

Naruto's head shot up "Yeah." he said

**In the Park**

They were on the swings next to each other with a couple of ice-cream bars in their hands. Hinata with vanilla and Naruto with a mystery flavor. Naruto threw the last bit into his mouth "What does that taste like?" Hinata asked

"Do you want to find out?" asked Naruto grinning at the idea he just came up with

"How?" Hinata asked looking at him "I mean you just finished yours and we don't have any money left to go buy mo-rhggfgfjhgf!" Hinata's eyes were wide open as Naruto planted his lips up to hers. _'Is this really happening?'_

_'Her lips are really soft.'_ thought Naruto, still having a mischievous intent he licked Hinata's bottom lip making her open her mouth in shock. From there he fully tasted but not forgetting why he was doing this he put the remainder of his ice-cream in her mouth by using his tongue.

Hinata closed her mouth as she felt Naruto pull away only to find a very sweet fruity taste in her mouth. "That taste good." she thought aloud

"Glad you enjoy that." said Naruto grinning mischievously at her.

Hinata turned red but she could be mischievous too! Going closer, and closer all the way to the point where they would almost kiss.

Naruto started to turn red at such closeness as he began to close his eyes for what he thought was another kiss- he felt nothing so he open his eyes to see Hinata smiling at him moving close to his left ear she whispered "We should do this tomorrow."

He eyes widen as a big smile made its way on to his face. Maybe the next two days won't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

Hahahahahahahahahaha! XD

OMG I finally update sorry, (bows down like 10000 times)

Well because I have been so late you guys get to pick who's punishment we get to read next.

So will it be

Shikamaru

Sasuke

Neji?

Your vote but only if you review otherwise I have no way of knowing XD

Please review yah?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone okay I know I haven't updated for a long while for that I'm sorry.

Well anyway the major of you voted for Sasuke! Which really surprises me I thought you would have save him for last or something

But hey you pick I give

The chapters will now ether be shorter than normal or longer than normal this is probably shorter

Disclaimer: how many times must I say this I think but now you know who own Naruto

The Day at the Lake chapter 8 (enjoy!)

_

* * *

(Um for the rest of the chapters there will not be a recap so carry on)_

Sasuke found his eyebrow twitching as he found other men staring at the one and only cherry blossom in front of him. Why was it Sakura was so painfully innocent? And could not see how men were staring at her?

"Sasuke-kun is something bothering you?"

Sakura's voice has interrupted him glaring at all the guys "Hn."

Sakura being a master at noticing the difference between his tone knew that was his way of saying "What?" "Well you've been walking for the last five minutes with a really angry face." said Sakura, she quickly turned around which kind of caught Sasuke off guard as he quickly stopped in his tracks 'Maybe you're carrying to much. I can carry some if you want.' she offered

This was a blow on his huge ego this was light! Like hell was this heavy, but on the other hand he was relieved that reason why he was irritated was interpreted wrong "I'm fine." he said

"Okay if you're sure." said Sakura, Sasuke nodded his head and they continued their walk.

Sasuke now took this time to think how bad his punishment could actually get. Well for one she said she loves him but she does have a temper.

"we're here!" Sakura's cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts again as he looked at the apartment door. Sakura reached in her pocket only have it empty she laughed "Opps I forgot!" She turned to Sasuke without saying anything she started to go through the pile "Where are my shorts?" she said, after digging through she found them "Ahha! Found them."

During that she had been so focused that she paid Sasuke no attention. She didn't even notice how close she was to Sasuke. He felt some disappointment as she unlocked the door. As she entered the apartment Sasuke followed suit.

Sakura took the things from Sasuke she walked away and put them in a room. Sasuke looked around her room its was very in his best words , Sakura. The room was bright filled with sunshine it seemed there was no room untouched by the light no darkness within here very much like her, a small smile came to Sasuke's mouth ; very small.

Meanwhile with Sakura, as she put away her belongings she started to brain storm ideas for what Sasuke should do. For sure she wanted to bruised his ego a little or a lot, she giggled as idea brilliantly came to her. She put a finger on her chin and she pondered 'I wonder would that be too mean?" she ask herself _'Oh well just have as much fun as you can before Sasuke kills you.'_

"I better not regret this." she muttered as she made a phone call "Hi Tsunade I have a favor to ask of you."

Suddenly a cold chill made its way to Sasuke he had this bad feeling but yet he couldn't put his finger on it. _'I have a bad feeling.'_

"Sasuke-kun would like to make a wager?" ask Sakura there was a twinkle of something Sasuke could not trust, but yet he had no idea what made him nod his head. " I was thinking that your punishment is too long so I could make it shorter."

He raised any eyebrow this sounded too easy so he asked 'What's the catch?"

"Well I made a phone call, and pulled a couple of strings but if you help out in this event all the way till its over. Your punishment would be over before tomorrow.' said Sakura

If it was possible he raised eyebrow went even higher "I guess that would be fine." Though he knew there was a catch the fact he could be a free man by tomorrow was very tempting.

And so that how he ended up in this mess, he glared at anyone who dare try and take a picture of him for he was Sasuke, currently dressed in and wearing chicken costume yes with feathers and everything he thanked the ones above that the costume did not show his face or else he never hear the end of it.

Why was he wearing such a thing? Well apparently the event was giving out free balloons and candy all the women and children in the whole fricken hospital. Yes that's how he happen and to top it all off when he got dressed Sakura merely giggled at him as she ate a tomato right in front of him. In. front. Of. Him. In fact she had a whole basket full but no she wasn't sharing, which was a blow to his ego again.

"If you keep staring at them maybe I'll have to eat them all so they stop keeping you from your work." said Sakura, as she bite the tomato again ignoring the light growl she heard from the young man.

And through out the day Sasuke handed out balloons and candy to various children and women and during that time he somehow lost track of Sakura. He now was searching for her why? Though the reason was beyond him he finished his task he was free to go its not Sakura could get lost in the place where she worked for living.

Yet as if he had internal compass to where Sakura he found himself walking towards the roof and there he heard a sweet medley play he listen closely to hear it was Sakura she was singing.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there is nothing  
that I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought just stick to another man  
a man that surely deserves me  
but I think you do! _

So I cry, and I pray and I beg

Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me

So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you

Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
what I could have done in another way  
to make you stay  
Reason will not pledge a solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
as long as you don't go

So I cry, I pray and I beg

Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me

So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you

(anything but you)

Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
I know that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you 

Sasuke walked slowly and quietly to Sakura so now he right behind her smirking slightly as wrapping his arms around her she let out a shriek "I love you." he whispered

"I think you know how I feel, its hasn't changed since you left." said Sakura

He smirked at her

"Hahaha I can't wait to tell the girls what I made you do!" laughed Sakura

His expression turned very serious "You're not telling anyone." he said

"Oh I'm not?" said Sakura she raised, she turned around so her back was towards him she put her hands around her mouth "HEY EVERYBODY I MADE SASUKE-fmphh!"

_What Sasuke did to make her quiet was a secret between the two as they left with a smug Sasuke and blushing Sakura…….._

* * *

Short and cheesy it was yeah I know but I updated (I kind of want this over with already……..)

I have other ideas I wanna do but I've vowed to finished this one first before taking on a 7th fanfic

Its simple to say the least oh well, you guys still have to vote Shikamaru or Neji now?

Please review


End file.
